Recuerdos
by Nat-KF
Summary: Catra y Adora tenían las memorias de toda una vida juntas, y esos recuerdos, las dos los tenían más presentes de lo que admitían.
1. Caricias

**RECUERDOS**

 **CAPÍTULO: CARICIAS**

Quizá estuviesen en bandos contrarios, tal vez su enemistad ya no tendría remedio, pero ambas tenían las memorias de toda una vida juntas, y esos recuerdos, las dos los tenían más presentes de lo que admitían.

Catra estaba en su habitación, frente al espejo, contemplaba su reflejo con más atención de la acostumbrada, sus colmillos, sus ojos bi color y sus orejas, a ella le encantaba su apariencia, sin embargo, de pequeña, más de uno se atrevió a criticarle a causa de esta. No entendía porque se ensañaban tanto con ella, cuando había otros cadetes con un aspecto mucho más llamativo, como ese compañero suyo que prácticamente era una lagartija gigante, por ejemplo.

Vio su reflejo con una dura mirada, como si así pudiese reprender a su versión más pequeña, por haber permitido que le afectaran esos mordaces comentarios sin sentido. Sin embargo, la dureza desapareció, sus ojos adquirieron un sentimiento muy distinto cuando recordó que hubo alguien que contradijo a esos idiotas.

* * *

Adora había estado buscando a Catra durante horas, hasta que la encontró en un pequeño armario, abrazándose a sí misma, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Catra-. Sabía que su amiga estaba llorando, eso no le gustaba, cuando la veía así le daban ganas de llorar también. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Shadow Weaver volvió a gritarte?-Aunque Catra no cambió de posición, pudo ver que esta negó con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. -Catra, mírame. No sé que pasa, pero todo estará bien-.

Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos por el llanto. -Eres demasiado optimista-. Iba a limpiarse las lágrimas, Adora lo hizo por ella.

-Una de las dos tiene que serlo-. Su sonrisa provocó la de Catra, una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa. -¿Qué pasó?-. Echó su brazo sobre los hombros de la otra.

Normalmente le disgustaba verse débil, y detestaba todavía más exteriorizar sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus problemas, pero con Adora podía permitírselo, Adora era su excepción a todo.

Recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Adora. -Dijeron que mis orejas son feas, que daban asco-. Esa no era novedad, el verdadero problema, el que le hizo llorar, fue otro. -Y les pareció buena idea gritarme al oído-. Eso había sido realmente doloroso, su audición era mucho más sensible que la promedio de los cadetes. -Me gritaron mucho-. Aun le dolía.

-Son unos idiotas-. Abrazó de modo protector a Catra. -Unos verdaderos idiotas-. Sentía una mezcla de enojo y culpa. -Lamento no haber estado contigo para ayudarte-. Odió no estar ahí para evitar que lastimaran a su mejor amiga.

-No es tu trabajo cuidarme-. No era inútil, tenía que poder valerse por sí misma, tenía que…

-Lo sé-. Le abrazó con más fuerza. -Pero lo prometimos, tú cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti-.

-Adora…-. Era agradable sentirse querida, para variar.

-Y oye, tus orejas son muy lindas-. Esa fue la primera vez que tocó sus orejas para acariciarle.

-Oye…-. Catra planeaba protestar por eso, pero se calló, el tacto era reconfortante.

-¿Dejo de hacerlo?-. Dejó de mover sus dedos, temiendo ser una molestia.

-Sigue, no te detengas-. Descubrió que le gustaba mucho que Adora le acariciara, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un ronroneo, por primera vez experimentó un sonrojo, era leve, casi ni se notaba, pero sabía que la otra lo había visto. -No se lo digas a nadie-.

-Será un secreto entre ambas-.

Se quedaron así unos minutos más.

A partir de ese momento, hubo más de un día en el que Catra le pidió a Adora que le acariciara sus orejas, y también más de un ronroneo que Adora juró llevarse a la tumba.

* * *

Lo que había en su mirada era nostalgia y añoranza, pero no iba a admitirlo aunque le costase la vida, dejó de ver su reflejo.

-Adora-. Murmuró.

Odiaba extrañarla, porque por más que lo intentaba, no podía olvidarla, tampoco superarla, de una u otra manera siempre llegaba a sus pensamientos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. -¡Catra! Toqué pero no contestabas y…-. Scorpia se detuvo al notar que su amiga expiraba un aire de tristeza. -¿Estás triste? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-.

Sonrió altaneramente, mostrando sus colmillos. -¿Yo, triste? Que tonterías estás diciendo-. Le hizo una seña de que salieran de ahí. -Vamos, Lord Hordak nos tiene una nueva misión-.

Le pasaban muchas cosas, mas no iba a decírselo a Scorpia, solo con Adora había abierto su corazón y no cometería ese error con nadie más.

No quería volver a sentirse traicionada.

-Adora idiota-. Masculló entre dientes. -Te extraño-. Quería que volviera a acariciarle las orejas. Le quería de vuelta.


	2. Dormir

**RECUERDOS**

 **CAPÍTULO: DORMIR**

Una cama demasiado blanda no fue el único motivo por el cual Adora terminó en la cama de Glimmer, como bien dijo, nunca había dormido sin gente alrededor suyo, pero no se refería solo a los compañeros con los que compartía cuarto, más bien pensaba en Catra.

Cuando eran pequeñas, Catra había comenzado a dormir en su cama, se acurrucaba a sus pies o en cualquier otro lugar que le pareciera cómodo, siempre cerca de ella.

En ese momento, sentada en la orilla de su cama, le vino a la mente la primera noche que durmieron juntas.

* * *

Ya era tarde, pero Adora seguía despierta, el cuerpo le dolía mucho por culpa de los entrenamientos, y además, afuera había una tormenta cuyos truenos no le permitían conciliar el suelo, no les temía, le ponían tensa.

Se removió entre su cobija intentando no hacer ruido, hacía intentos por quedarse dormida, sin éxito, entonces, al volver a abrir los ojos, vio que había alguien viéndole fijamente, habría reconocido esos ojos donde sea, aunque no brillaran tenuemente en la oscuridad.

-Hola, Adora-. Saludó de forma casual, en voz baja. -¿No puedes dormir?-. Subió a la cama.

-A veces es difícil-. Admitió. -¿Qué haces aquí, Catra? Te regañaran si…

-No importa-. Sabía que si le veían le pondrían una buena reprimenda, solo si le veían, y ella podía ser más rápida. -Supe que estabas despierta-.

-¿Cómo?-. Le gustaba tener a Catra cerca, así los truenos no eran nada. -Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos-. Habló inconscientemente.

-Gracias…-. No acostumbraba a recibir cumplidos, puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en seguir como si nada. -Y respectó a tu pregunta-. Movió sus orejas. -Puedo oírlo todo-. Sonrió.

-Eres asombrosa, Catra-.

-¿En serio lo crees?-. Su sonrisa creció.

-Por supuesto-. Para ella, no había un ser más genial en la tierra.

Catra mostró una mueca pensativa. -¿Si me quedo aquí, crees poder dormir?-. Quería ayudarle, como pudiera.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. -Sí-. Estaba segura de que con ella a su lado, podía conciliar el sueño en un santiamén.

Con esa respuesta, Catra se recostó a su lado derecho, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos, con la mirada hacia ella. -Descansa, Adora-. La rubia le ofreció su cobija, mejor se pegó más a ella. -Teniéndote cerca es suficiente-. El de Adora era todo el calor que necesitaba.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando despertó, Catra ya no estaba, por un instante se preguntó si lo había soñado, supo que no fue así al hallar un poco de cabello castaño en su cama, entonces entendió que su amiga había regresado a su propia cama para evitar que las regañaran.

Sonrió.

Y limpió el lugar antes de que los demás despertaran.

Después de desayunar, el par fue al dormitorio, Adora había conseguido unas crayolas. -¿Estás segura?-. A Catra le parecía una acción desconcertante viniendo de su mejor amiga, quien casi siempre se esforzaba por seguir las reglas lo mejor que podía.

-¡Sí!-. Le tendió una de las crayolas. -Por mí, Catra, ¿sí?-. Esa sonrisa era su debilidad, también sonrió, con ese toque burlón que iba adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo.

-Por ti-. Tomó la crayola.

En el respaldo de la cama de Adora, dibujaron la representación de sus caras, no eran obras maestras, pero tenían un encanto especial para las dos.

Un par de noches después, Catra regresó a la cama de Adora, a la noche siguiente también, luego lo siguió repitiendo, al final se les hizo costumbre. El dolor de los entrenamientos no importaba tanto, tampoco el frío de la Zona del terror, cuando estaban cerca una de la otra incluso lo peor parecía no ser tan malo.

Al ir creciendo, conforme el repudio a las reglas de Catra aumentó, dejó de importarle que pudieran regañarla por encontrarle en una cama que no era la suya. Que le gritaran cuanto quisieran, no iba a dejar de dormir con Adora.

* * *

Adora suspiró con tristeza, todas las noches le pesaba estar sola, no se atrevía a decir que Catra estaba ausente, porque sabía que más bien era al revés, ella era la que se había ido, ella era la ausente.

Se puso de pie, preguntándose si Catra la extrañaría así fuese un poco.

-Ojalá algún día me perdones, Catra-. Salió de su habitación.

Podía hacer más amigos, pero nadie, ni en un millón de años, reemplazaría a su mejor amiga.


	3. Uniforme

**RECUERDOS**

 **CAPÍTULO: UNIFORME**

-¡Ay, que emoción!-. Scorpia emanaba tanta alegría como siempre. -¡Uniformes nuevos!-.

Catra blanqueó los ojos. -Es solo ropa-. No entendía como eso podía emocionar tanto a su compañera. -Y es para los cadetes-. Estos estaban haciendo fila para recibir sus uniformes.

Eso no desanimó a Scorpia. -Sigue siendo una buena noticia-. Quiso compartir su felicidad abrazándola.

Pero ella esquivó el gesto. -¿Qué te he dicho del espacio personal?-. Gruñó.

-Lo siento-. Volvió a sonreír. -¡Allá está Entrapta!-. Catra pensó que con eso la dejarían en paz un rato, se equivocó, Scorpia le tomó del brazo para llevarla con ella.

-¡El espacio personal!-. Ignoraron su reclamo.

Pasaron junto a la fila de cadetes, verlos con su ropa nueva, le transportó al pasado.

* * *

Su escuadrón tenía pocos días de haber recibido sus uniformes nuevos, pero ya le habían regañado, fácil, una treintena de veces, por romper sus pantalones y por no utilizar las botas, en lugar de eso terminaba vendándose los pies.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-. Era Shadow Weaver quien le regañaba. -¡Eres incapaz de seguir la simple orden de usar tu uniforme!-.

Estaba enojada. -¡Si uso esas botas se rompen!-. Sus garras eran demasiado afiladas.

-¡Eso no pasaría si te cortaras las uñas!-.

-¡Son garras, no uñas! ¡Garras!-. Si se las cortaba, estaría yendo contra su propia naturaleza, pero evidentemente eso no le importaba a Shadow Weaver.

-¡Y mira tus pantalones!-.

Enfureció más, harta de la situación. -¡A diferencia de ti, tengo cola!-. Le agitó frente a ella. -¡Y si les cortó de abajo, es porque así me muevo mejor!-. No iba a limitar su agilidad.

-Catra no está haciendo nada malo-. Adora entró a la escena. -Apropió el uniforme a su cuerpo-.

La expresión de Shadow Weaver se suavizó al ver a la rubia. -Tu amiga es una desobediente-.

-Su rendimiento es mayor así-. No dio el brazo a torcer. Intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Catra, eso disgustaba aun más a su superior, pero terminó suspiró.

Quizá odiaba a Catra, pero Adora era su favorita. -Váyanse, ¡Ya!-. Ambas se fueron corriendo.

Se las arreglaron para salir por una de las ventanas, y escalaron hacia una de las vigas mas altas, Catra reía, porque era mucho más rápida. -¡Te quedarás atrás, Adora!-. Ella también reía. -¡No te vayas a caer!-. Le sonrió con fingida malicia.

-¡No me dejarías caer!-. Por estar bromeando con eso, piso mal y una de sus manos resbaló. -¡Ahhh!-.

La mano de Catra le atrapó. -Claro que no-. Y le ayudó a subir el último tramo.

Allá arriba la vista era hermosa, Adora usaba ambas manos para agarrarse al metal, ella estaba acuclillada al borde de la viga, sin miedo a caer, confiaba completamente en sus reflejos.

Vio a Adora de reojo. -Gracias-. Lo dijo bajito.

-Siempre estaré de tu lado, Catra-. Esa sonrisa le gustaba mucho. Al ver los labios de Adora, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de querer besarla, agitó la cabeza, eso era una locura.

Sentía un profundo arrepentimiento por no haberla besado aquel día.

* * *

"Siempre estaré de tu lado, Catra." Esas palabras hicieron que sonriera con amargura. "A alguien le gusta romper sus promesas." Pensó.

-¿Catra? ¿Estás ahí?-. Scorpia movió su pinza frente a ella, reaccionó. -¡Sigue viva!-.

-Claro que estoy viva-. Gruñó.

-Es que parecías como desconectada del mundo-. La perspicaz mirada de Entrapta le analizó de pies a cabeza. Sacó su grabadora. -Zona del terror, hora…

Catra le dio un manotazo. -Guarda esa cosa-. Luego se cruzó de brazos. -Solo pensaba en algo-.

-Ese algo es Adora-. Dijo Entrapta, sonriendo.

-¡No!-.

-Pero si siempre piensas en ella-. Corroboró Scorpia. -¿Dije algo malo?-.

De mal humor, Catra mejor regresó a su habitación.

Aun pensaba en ese beso que no dio.


End file.
